


Разговор

by Mariza



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Разговор между кузенами после отплытия из России.
Kudos: 2





	Разговор

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2018 для команды Томека Вильмовского.

— У тебя прекрасная невеста, — сказал Томек. — Поздравляю.  
Они медленно прогуливались вдоль бортов яхты. Разговор то затихал, то возобновлялся, когда кто-нибудь вспоминал детство, или начинал говорить о тех событиях, что произошли с каждым из них после отъезда Томека из Польши.  
— Невеста? — переспросил Збышек. — Это Наташа так сказала?  
— Нет, — Томек явно растерялся. — Я просто подумал… Она так переживала… просила спасти тебя…  
Збышек засмеялся.  
— Наташа мой друг. Очень хороший и близкий, но все же — только друг.  
— Вот как, — кивнул Томек, задумавшись о чем-то.  
Они снова замолчали, и Збышек на этот раз совсем не торопился прервать тишину. Слишком уж интересно было наблюдать за кузеном.

Ирка, помнится, говорила когда-то, что у мужчин все мысли на лице написаны. Насчет себя Збышек не знал, а вот Томек в последние дни представлял собой интереснейшую картину. Не самую живописную, все-таки выдержка бывалого охотника сказывалась, но от внимательного зрителя не могло укрыться то, как он едва заметно краснел при разговоре с Наташей, как провожал ее взглядом, как загоралось что-то в его глазах…  
Збышек, конечно, был наслышан про австралийку, которую кузен спас несколько лет назад. Но, похоже, чувства к ней оказались не так крепки — если, конечно, это были именно романтические чувства.

А еще Ирка говорила, что влюбляться с первого взгляда — глупость несусветная. Збышек был полностью согласен. Глупость.  
С первого взгляда, с первого разговора, зная только по чужим рассказам!  
В мужчину, старше лет на двадцать; в отца своего же двоюродного брата!  
Глупо. И безнадежно.

На самом деле, Наташа была не только другом. Конечно, еще не невестой — но Збышек чувствовал и к ней и теплоту, и нежность и, наверное, со временем полюбил бы гораздо сильнее…  
Но он заметил не только интерес Томека. Наташа тоже была очарована своим новым знакомым.  
А раз так, почему бы и нет?

Збышек поднял голову, вглядываясь в темнеющее небо. Сверкнула вдали, падая, звезда, вспыхнул в груди детский азарт. Когда-то в Польше они, все четверо, нередко высматривали падающие звезды, стремясь успеть загадать желание…

«Если не я, так пусть они двое будут счастливы!»


End file.
